Mix Up 2
by Taken987
Summary: What happens when Fruits Basket collide with Ranma 12 and Inuyasha? One very interesting story...
1. Intro's

A/N: Hey I'm not the best at this whole story writing thing so please no flames but help me out with this story! This is my first fic. Oh yea almost forgot some thing...

Hey I do not own Inuyasha, Ranma, or Fruits Basket (I wish...) But in my dreams I do! O.

MIX UP  
CHAPTER 1: Intro

Kubura High School

Class D-1...  
"Will, the two Soma's please come here please" announced Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's teacher. Then Kyo and Yuki walked over.

"You two have been chosen to go to Furinkan High for an examination for there school, and you can pick one more person to go with you if you would like" he told them. Then abruptly they both said "Tohru Honda" (of course)

"Yes?" said Tohru after hearing her name. O.o?

In the feudal era

"What!" Inuyasha was yelling.

"It's just for a while plus I haven't been to school for a long time now, so they said I was required to go to a school farther away." Kagome tried explaining to everyone.

"So you're leaving tomorrow.." Inuyasha said with a shifty grin. I'll be seeing you tomorrow Kagome' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha? Are you up to something?" Shippo asked.

"Mind your own damn business!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Whaaa! Kagome Inuyasha's being mean again!" Shippo cried.  
"What! How mean! Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled.

"Gahhh!" Inuyasha screamed.

Furinkan High School

"I would like to have everyone's attention please" said the teacher of class F. everyone turned to look at their teacher."We are going to have some students coming to our class for our inspection and we need a family to take them in. So does anyone volunteer?" she asked.

No one raised his or her hand. It was quiet, then they all turned around and started talking again.

"Well, that's okay if no one raised their hand we already called up a house and greatly Miss Tendo and Mr. Soutome you will be living with them for one week." she said cheerfully and a little annoyed for the class being loud again.

"Oh yea, whatever... What!" Ranma shouted.

Next Day at the Higurashi Shrine 

"Well, I'm off!" Kagome shouted out the door.

"But Kagome you're an hour early" Her mom told her.

"I know but the train isn't like the past and is packed up plus I can go slowly" Kagome explained.

"Oh, well have a good time, don't get in trouble, make sure you say thank you to the people your staying with" (they don't know who's house their staying at) her mom scolded. Then Kagome sat listing to her mom gobbledygook (that's a fun word too!) And so she was off. Then Kagome's mom turned around to face someone behind the door. "You are a very lucky boy, now... you stay here and I'll go get some clothes for you at the market." she said cheerfully.

"Thanks Mrs. H." Inuyasha smiled at Mrs. Higurashi. Wait for me Kagome...'

50min and 34sec later (I

have to be specific)

"Wow, once you clean up you look very nice Inuyasha" Kagome's mom complimented him.

"So this is modern clothing in this time?" Inuyasha asked. He was wearing some baggy jeans, with a picture sword on the back pocket, and a black shirt with a dog demon on the front(something that looks like Shesshomaru in his demon form), a hat of course had a dragon on the front of it, than some white and gray colored skateboarding sneakers. 

"Well, you're all set, have fun!" Mrs. Higurashi waved. Then Inuyasha leaped to the train station (Inuyasha's been there once with Kagome going shopping) and saw Kagome (more like smell her) and she was getting on the train. So he followed her without being seen. But, then many people started walking in and pushed Inuyasha closer to her then finally squashed into her. All Kagome saw was the clothing first. Wow this guy must be into the feudal era or something, omg I shouldn't have turned around!' Kagome yelled in her head as she was getting smashed up against his chest blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorr- Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke with a I-hope-this-is-a-dream sort of way.

"Uh, hey" Inuyasha said with an oops. She wasn't suppose to see me yet..'

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!"she screamed as the train started to leave.

At Shigure's house

"No, our little flower is leaving too?" Shigure whined. "Tohru and I would've been just fine! alone together... he whispered the last part.

"That's why were bringing her with us, you total perv!" Kyo told him, with his already irritated face.(A/N which is so cute.. :drools:) As they kept getting packed.

"Shigure you're going to have to drive us no, wait, I'll go call Hatori" Yuki told them remembering the time when they asked him if he had a driver's licence or not, as Shigure looked a little disappointed. Then he went over to the phone and dialed the number. "Hello, Hatori..." Etc.

Tendo Dojo 

"Father?"

"Yes, Kasumi?" Mr. Tendo answered.

"Ranma and Akane's rooms are ready for our guests" she said smiling.

sigh It's beginning to become a hotel-no more like a zoo in here' Mr. Tendo thought looking at the sleeping panda in the kotatsu. 

"Ranma! Akane! Come here please!" Mr. Tendo barked.

"Yes?" Akane asked.

"Will you two go to the train station and pick up our guests?" he asked.

"Sure, come on Ranma!" Akane remarked.

"Fine, whatever" was his response. Then they got ready and set off to the train station.

"Hey Ranma?" Akane asked.

"What?" he said annoyed from getting forced out of the house.(By the way it's mid November so it's cold)

"What do you think they will be like? Well, I mean there are 4 or 5 people coming" she said.

"I don't know...but what if they find out about the curse?" he asked.

"Well, a lot of people here know about it" she told him. "But, maybe they would freak out or something... or they might be as strange as you are" Akane said giving him a smile, making Ranma blush.

"Well Hey wait a minuet! I am not strange! Well, maybe... but it's not my fault!" he yelled realizing what she just said. "I don't want to be told that, by a woman with no sex appeal and "

"We're here" Akane cut him off glaring at him with daggers in her eyes, then she pointed to a tree located right next to the train station area. "We're suppose to wait by that tree" Then they walked over there. Then saw two people yelling at each other by the tree.

"Geez, I still can't believe you followed me!" Kagome was screaming at Inuyasha. 

"Sorry, but your mom helped me get here" he explained. "Plus your gone for a whole week! I can't wait that long doing nothing! My back still hurts from yesterday too!" 

"Excuse me but are you one of the guests staying with us?" Akane asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm Kagome Higura...Omg! Akane? I havent seen you since, since, forever!" Kagome shrieked.

"Kagome? From Taka Elementary? Squeals" Akane was saying while hugging her.

"Hello, everyone!" a small voice said. It was Tohru who was smiling brightly.

"Tohru what are you doing here?" Kagome and Akane said at the same time.

"Well, I'm here with some class mates to stay at someone's house." Tohru explained directing at two very handsome and attractive boys (HOT!) thanking the driver as it drove off.

"Oh um hello" said Yuki to the others and Kyo just nodded his head. At that, Akane and Kagome blushed gazing at them.

"So.." Kagome said after getting nudged by a jealous Inuyasha."We're all staying at Akane's! This is going to be a great!" Kagome cheered.

"Um, hey, Kagome you know these people?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, yeah I went to the same elementary school as these two" Kagome explained pointing at Tohru and Akane totally forgetting she was mad. 

"Oh..." Inuyasha said even though he didn't know what this Elementary School' was.

"Now come on let's get to my house it's getting cold" Akane told everyone heading towards her house. 

"So Kagome is your boyfriend like half-American or something? Cause he has a really interesting eye, and hair color..." Akane whispered to Kagome. "So do the really handsome guys your with Tohru... but actually those three are really hot and mostly Tohru are the guys your with models and are single?" Akane said winking at Tohru who just blushed.

"M-my b-boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome stammered in a whisper, but sort of loud.

"Oh so he is from your class right Kagome-Chan?" Tohru asked.

"No he doesn't even go to school... I mean, well, my school" Kagome said. "Uh so um Akane! What about um that guy you were with? He seems-" Kagome tried changing the subject but got cut off.

"RANMA!" a girl's voice screamed. Everyone looked at Ranma and he had an oh-no face on while looking up. So everyone looked up too and saw a girl with purple-ish hair on a bicycle coming towards them. Then she ran right on top of Ranma.

"Oh Ranma, Shampoo came to see Ranma for date, but she see he with other girls again... you know that you are Shampoo's groom!" she yelled. "Huh Ranma? She looks around Where he go? He run off again!" then soon after she rode off. But really Shampoo was sitting with her bike on Ranma who now was flat on the ground with tire marks on his face. Then off in the distance someone was running toward them yelling... again.

"Shampoo! Wait NO! If you must go in a date, it must be with me, not with Ranma!" yelled a man in a Chinese robe like shirt with glasses on his head stomping on Ranma chasing after Shampoo. Everyone was in shock except Akane who looked like it was nothing special. 

"Hey was that, uh, normal to you guys?" Kyo asked. As Tohru, Yuki, Inuyasha, and Kagome looked flabbergasted (A/N: tee hee, that's a fun word . )

"Yea... at least here is... the girl you saw was Shampoo, she's a Chinese Amazon warrior, and the guy wearing the robe was Mousse, he loves Shampoo but the feelings aren't mutual" Akane explained. When she was done, they reached the house with Ranma lagging behind. "Well is cold out here let's go inside the house." 

Tendo Dojo  
"Well, here's the house" Ranma said relieved and still sore. Then went into the living room for intro's. So they sat around the kotatsu and well... talked.

"So, I'll start first, my name is Akane Tendo and this (points to Ranma) is Ranma Saotome as you may know now from past incidents." Akane introduced glaring at Ranma. Then they all looked at the innocent looking girl and (to the girls) the two handsome boys.

"Oh, um, well, I'm, Tohru Honda, and these people here are Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma." Tohru said politely blushing a bit. Soon after turned to look at the pretty girl next to the... the...the... Half-American they guessed.

"Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this here is...Inuyasha... uh...(think quick Kagome!) Yu-taka? Yea, Inuyasha Yu-taka, sorry, I had a brain, um, freeze." Kagome said quickly. (Nice one! But brain freeze?) 

"Oh, well, Ranma how about the girls go in my room and the guys go in yours so we can catch up on things?" Akane told Ranma.

"Uh, yea, sure whatever..." Ranma said back. Why does she always get her way?' he thought. Then they all went in to the rooms they were instructed to go to.

( Girls room/# guys room)

: "So how have you guys been?" Kagome said, "I mean we haven't seen each other since elementary school, plus you guys were with some hot guys"(A/N: and I mean really hot)

"So were you Kagome" Akane responded, "ok, ok tell us about your guys now, you start first Tohru"

"Oh, um, well, ok..." she stuttered.

A few minuets before # "Uh, hey" Ranma said breaking the silence, "how about we listen in on what the girls are up to?"

"What?" they all said.

"Well, you know you can hear everything when your next to my wall... so want to?" Ranma asked.

"Sure nothing better to do" Inuyasha said. Then they all sat by the wall listening to everything they can.

: "Ok, well Yuki-kun is a really nice person, he's kind, athletic, and vary smart. Kyo-kun is strong, tall, and fun to talk and to spend time with."  
Tohru said smiling. At that time Yuki and Kyo were blushing a bright red.

"So do you like you know like one of them a lot?" Kagome asked.

"Umm, well..." Tohru hesitated.

"Come on Tohru you can't lie to us" Akane said. Yuki and Kyo listened vary intensely.

"Yes I do like one' of them." Tohru said red as a tomato.

"Who?" they both asked.

"Um, well, uh, Yuki-kun " # Kyo in total shock. Damn it! Why? WHY?' he yelled in his head. "But I really like Kyo-kun to... I just don't know who to pick" Tohru finished.

#"YES!" Kyo hollered.

"Shut up!" the guys whispered.

"What the-?" Akane stared at the wall. "Well we all know Kagome seems to have a great boyfriend already" Akane smirked.

"He is not my boyfriend for the last time" Kagome said shot back.

"Whatever but you want him to be..." Akane declared.

"well you see he has another... women he can't forget about" Kagome said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome... it's okay if this makes you feel any better Ranma is my fiancee and he has like 2 or 3 more" Akane confessed.

# "Guys did you hear all that" Ranma whispered. "They're talking about us"

"Hey at least Honda-san likes me more" Yuki said leering at Kyo.

"You heard her you damn rat! She said she likes me to!" Kyo yelled getting irritated.

Knock knock "Hey what's all the commotion?" they heard the girls from the other side of the door.

"Shit" they all said together. "Act normal!" Kyo ordered.

"Like you can be normal" Yuki scoffed.

"Oh yea rat boy!" Kyo shot back charging.

Then the door opened and the girls came in. They all saw Kyo and Yuki trying to kill each other, and Ranma and Inuyasha watching not even trying to prevent the battle.

"Okay, well, uh, this is interesting. At least we know what the yelling was about. Hey do they always fight?" Akane and Kagome asked Tohru.

"Yes they do it all the time," she said smiling. Then they all heard a call from down stairs.

"Everyone it's dinner time" Kasumi chimed. Then they all headed downstairs, but then Tohru ran into a large panda.

"Um, Akane-Chan do you have a pet... panda?" Tohru asked uncertainly and a little shocked. The Panda held up a sign saying "hello". 

"A panda? Oh Mr. Souta-... I mean, uh, my panda, yeah his name is, um Mr. um, it's just Mr. Panda.. He is trained really well," Akane said to Tohru who looked really confused as the others did (except Ranma).

"Oh ok ...I guess that makes sense..." Tohru said quietly. Then they went down to dinner. Then they all went to the table as they sat down Nabiki had a pitcher of cold water and tripped over one of the cushions. Then Ranma looked up just in time to see the cold water go towards him.  
A/N: that's the end of the chapter! No just kidding! I won't leave a cliffhanger on the first chapter... O.o

As the cold water was falling Ranma was screaming and so Akane took her hot soup (where did that come from?) and tried throwing it at Ranma.

"Oh my god... water cold!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Then all of a sudden a soup bowl hit him square in the face. Damn and did that hurt... Akane must of thrown it, no one throws something that hard...well at least I'm a guy again... great now everyone is looking at me, even Akane's cute friends..' he thought. "No wait I didn't mean that!" he yelled.

"Um Ranma-san... are you ok..?" Tohru asked. "And what did you not mean?"  
"Oh, uh, well, um, you see.." Ranma tried to answer but he was too busy blushing.  
"Well" Akane said breaking the silence. "Why don't we eat?"  
"Yeah" Ranma said trying to change the subject. Just then he felt someone take a towel and wipe his face and he thought it was Kasumi, and looked to see that it was Tohru. He smiled and thanked her. Then he looked next to Tohru to see two vary angry and jealous guys looking at him like a lion staring at its prey.  
This is going to be a vary long two weeks' he thought. 

A/N: Okay I finish there for now I don't know what to write any more... Please give me ideas! I don't know how to make it better... sniff and if I get some kind of review I'll write another chapter. So please review! I might start working on another story, so yea... REVIEW! And I'm going to see if I can put this story in the Inuyasha, Ranma , and Fruits Basket, section. Please no flames! no that will kill me! So um just tell me very nicely my story sucks ok? Thx. And yea I know I have spelling problems...


	2. Ready for School

Hey I know what your all thinking Why would she put the story on 3 times' well I'll tell you why... Cuz I didn't know what anime section I should put it in... the other reason cuz I felt like it! Oh and to the people that reviewed I would just like to say thank you so much! cries tears of joy then hands them treats And thanks for the tips... also have a question for you guys can you tell me some pairings you would like to see... And in the last chapter it said 2 weeks but I meant to put 1 week so sorry. Ok well on with the story! I do not own Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, or Ranma! sadly...

morning

Everyone was getting ready for going to Furinkan High by wearing the uniforms and then had breakfast.

"I'm still so tired..." Akane yawned.

"Well it looks like he is too..." Inuyasha said pointing at Yuki who was sleeping on the table.

"Oh Yuki-kun! Please wake up... we have to leave soon" Tohru uttered to Yuki.

"Who cares let the stupid guy be late! He's just gonna have to live with being a fragile little girl! What a sissy-" Kyo was remarking when Yuki woke up and punched him out. "Hey I thought you were sleeping!"

"I woke up hearing your ignorant loud voice!" Yuki informed him.  
"Okay... well it's time to go so uh, let's start to get our shoes on" Akane said staring at the two guys arguing. So they all were walking towards the school when Tohru tripped over a rock and so Ranma caught her just in time.

"Oh thank you so much!" Tohru said looking up at him.

"Uh, yea, no problem.." he said to her. Then two hands grabbed Tohru out of Ranma's arms. They both looked up to see it was Yuki and Kyo. They scurried her to go to Akane and Kagome who were talking thoroughly about something. Then they stared at Ranma. Kyo was the first to talk.

"Hey you better back off of her! I know that you already have more than one girl!"  
Kyo shouted but in a hushed voice.

"N-no I wasn't trying to-" Ranma started but was cut off.

"I feel very angered that you would put Honda-san with the rest of the girls that want to be with you. She needs someone much better than you." Yuki uttered In anger.

"W-wait a minuet! No I wasn't doing-she fell and I caught her so she wouldn't hurt herself! That's all!" Ranma explained.

"Well it had better been!" Yuki and Kyo said together then walked off.

"Why are they so mad at me" he asked himself out loud.  
"That's because they like her" Akane and Kagome mysteriously appeared behind him.

"Really" Inuyasha asked.

"Well duh look at them" Kagome told them. They all looked to see Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki talking together.

"I don't see anything-oh wait never mind" Ranma said after Tohru held both of their hands.

"Hey Akane let's go over there and break that love fest before we get to your school. I can see it from here." Kagome told Akane.

"Yea let's" Akane said and called for Tohru while running toward her with Kagome.

"Women" Inuyasha said,

"Yea" was all Ranma said. Then Yuki and Kyo saw the two girls running toward them so they went to walk with Inuyasha and Ranma. They heard the school bell ring and hurried inside the building.

Inside the school

"Everyone I would like your attention!" The teacher yelled. No body seemed to listen. "I SAID I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" she screamed louder. Then they all turned around to look at her. "Well now that I have your attention I would like to introduce the students that are going to be here for a week. And here they are..." she said as they all came in. All the girls shrieked when they saw three gorgeous guys come in and the boys catcalled the two girls. After they introduced themselves to the class they sat down and started the lesson.

A.N. I'm really sorry this chapter is really short but I have like no ideas right now... cries help me! I need ideas! I would really like to hear them. And one more thing please, please don't give any flames!


	3. Transformations

So I've had some people tell me that they want the pairings as so... InuKag, Kyoru, and AkaRan, but I really feel sorry for Yuki... aww my poor Yuki cries but I'll put my own Character in there if I have to! (or maybe me..) Or if no one minds It could be a Kyo x Tohru x Yuki... I'll make it work... some how. The pairings that have a problem seems to be for Fruits Basket so I need people to vote on who they want so far its: Kyo-2, Yuki-1, and Kyo&Yuki-1 (and I don't mean Shounen-ai I mean Tohru having both of them!) Please vote! Oh sry for those people who like Shounen-ai I really hate it when Kyo and Yuki end up together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Inuyasha, Or Fruits Basket! But I own Kyo, Yuki, and Inuyasha! I'm kidding, I'm kidding... runs from lawyers I said I was kidding! God! Hope you enjoy the story! looks back at lawyers Really guys I was just kidding! Can't u take a joke?

PS: My question mark icon key is finally working! (see ?) I was so happy! And yes Inuyasha does have a hat on for those people who wanted to know.

Everyone was sitting listing to the lesson when it was time for a lunch break. They all went outside and sat by a small tree. When everyone opened their lunch boxes it was a really good looking lunch fit for everyone's liking. Inuyasha had Ramon, Kyo had salmon rice balls, Yuki had rice balls too and some cheese on the side (lol sry I just had to do that) Ranma had those pork buns and all the girls had was a salad and some fruit. (Geez they're healthy) then while they were eating a guy with black hair and a kendo sword stood in front of them.

"Ranma Soutome I challenge you to a battle!" he ranted.

"Now?" Ranma asked.

"Yes now! Why else would I come over here" he yelled then saw Akane, "oh but yet I also come to see my beloved Akane! And her also lovely friends! Hello my name is Kuno and-" Kuno was cut off by Ranma yelling.

"Go away you leach!" then Ranma kicked Kuno off into the distance. "Hey you guys watch out for that guy he flirts with just about anyone!"

"Well I don't think you mean anyone because he doesn't flirt with men... does he?" Yuki asked.

"Yea he flirts with Ranma when he gets the chance..." Akane said quietly to herself snickering, but since Inuyasha had much better hearing than everyone he had a face of dismay.

"You mean he's bi?" Inuyasha yelled.

"No. Why would you say that?" Ranma asked.

"Well cause-" he started, but Akane covered his mouth.

"Oh he must be choking let me help him out!" Akane said in a rush pushing on Inuyasha's stomach then whispering for him to shut up.

"Geez this place is really weird..." Kagome commented as the bell rang meaning lunch is over.

"Well I guess we have to survive class again and dude will you stop falling asleep?" Kyo told Inuyasha, who had a but-it's-so-boring look on his face. "God your girlfriend had to wake you up about 5 times"

"I am not his girlfriend!" Kagome shrieked.

"Okay, okay... sorry" Kyo remarked. Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome as they all left.

"Hey Kagome... what's a boyfriend'?" he asked.

"Oh, well..."she said blushing "It's a... never mind I'll tell you when we get to the house"

"Ok.." Inuyasha was unsure why she was all red about but it must of been something bad or embarrassing with that last thought he went to class.

Tendo Dojo

"Omg you guys!" Kyo was shouting.

"What is it now stupid?" Yuki asked the panicking cat.

"Hey don't call me stupid! And never mind that hey Ranma!" Kyo was calling.

"What?" was all Ranma said coming down the stairs.

"Well you know I left the house earlier right?" he questioned.

"Yea"

Flash Back

"I don't care! I am not sleeping in the same damn room a that freakin' Yuki!" Kyo was shouting.

"Kyo-kun I know, but it's all the rooms they have... well for us at least... remember now mister Panda has to sleep in the living room" Tohru stated. (They thought only 4 people were coming so Kyo slept in the living room last night)

"The panda can sleep there if it wants too!" Kyo yelled again, then Yuki kicked Kyo on the side of the head and he flew back. He was so mad at him that he just bolted out of the house.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled after him.

"Don't worry Miss Honda he'll be back. He has nowhere else to go anyway." he notified.

"I hope so Yuki-kun..." Tohru said worryingly. Kyo-kun please be okay...' As Kyo was running it started to rain and to Kyo it was agony so he just started to run to the house since (as Yuki said) had nowhere else to go. As he was running he didn't see that the girl from yesterday was walking with an umbrella and ran right into her.

"Aiyaaa!" Shampoo yelled as the orange haired guy pummeled into her as the umbrella flew out of her hands. And as a loud poof' was heard they both landed on their backs.

"What the hell... Kyo said as he crawled out of his clothes now 10x bigger. Then he looked to see the girl but all he saw was a white a purple cat now standing where the girl was. He was so shocked he just took off with his clothes in his mouth and ran into the bushes before he turned back. Then he changed and ran to the house.

End Flash Back

"So your saying that you knocked an umbrella out of a girls hand and as the rain hit her you saw her turn into a cat?" Kagome asked bewildered. (He didn't say that he turned into a cat and ran off but he ran into her and saw she turned into a cat) "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Kagome asked.

"No! It was that chick umm what's her name... Shampoo!" Kyo specified.

"It can't be.. because well humans can't turn into animals can they?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular but the most silent people after that question was Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Ranma. Then soon after Akane came in with the pitcher of cold water to make tea and then Tohru ran right into Akane as she turned around. Then the pitcher soared through the air right on top of no other than Ranma. He screamed and than the bowl fell off his head and they all saw not Ranma but a red headed girl.

"What... the hell... just... happened?" Inuyasha validated. Then (the now female) Ranma tried to run out of the room, but was stopped by Yuki and Kyo who just then realized Holy crap he's a girl now' and then Ranma ran into them and then poof, poof' a cat and rat appeared.

"Now I'm really confused" Kagome said almost fainting but Inuyasha catching her.

"Okay Ranma I think we have some explaining to do..." Akane said staring at the female Ranma and the two boys that are now a rat and mouse. "And it looks like Tohru , Yuki, and Kyo have some too."

"Yea.." Kagome said getting out of Inuyasha's embrace. Then (yes people there is the then!) knocked Inuyasha's hat off.

"Oops" was all Kagome said and there was another' poof, poof' and the girls screamed as they fled from the room blushing.

Well that's the end of that chapter! I wonder what will happen next will everything be come disaster? And why are only the boys have something wrong with them? Idk the answer to that question but w/e... I tried to make this one a little longer than the last chapter 5 pages people! 5!. Please don't yell at me! And thx for the reviews it was awesome! Sorry about the text that's was in the middle I'm not the one posting these... I just write it! Lol. Oh and for those ppl who want to Email me more suggestions tell me your sn with the sign with what ever you have: msn, yahoo, aol, etc. and I'll Email you. Thx.


	4. Explanations and Plans

Hey story readers and my very wonderful reviewers! I'm back and here to write more of the story! Yay! Yea as u all notice I'm hyper! As I write this chapter of Mix Up! Oh yea guyz it's soooo sad my parents grounded me from the comp. so I couldn't update the story that fast... I'm sooo srry! There are also some spoilers in this chapt. So be warned. By the way so far there's a tie

Kyo/Tohru- 3

Yuki/Tohru-3

Kyo/Tohru/Yuki-3

sooo I really need more votes ppl!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters... so... untie me... as I tell you guyz it was a joke! God! Darn you.. untie me this instant::glares at lawyers: Come on! No..no no no no no no no nooo not the duck-tape! ...!

In the living room

"So now... who wants to go first?" Akane asked everyone.

"..."

"Fine I guess Ranma and I have to explain first..." Akane sighed (and so did the writer knowing this is going to take way to long to type, but knowing she has to or ppl will throw things at her... like tomatoes.. they look soft, but it still hurts!)

"Ok I guess Inuyasha and I will explain after you guys then you can go Tohru" Kagome said to everyone.

"Um, well it's up to Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun if anyone would like to know.." Tohru told them.

"Well I guess we can tell them cuz they telling their secrets..." Kyo told her.

"Yes that would be fair to them Honda-san" Yuki informed her reassuringly.

"Ok.." Tohru said touched.

"Uh sorry to interrupt, but.." Ranma cut in. "Well... um here's the story... Me and my dad went to Jusekyo hot springs in China, we were on the poles right by the springs practicing. Then I kicked my dad in one and when he came to attack me he was this huge panda! So I was shocked and I lost my balance and fell in another spring... then I got out and I had boobs! So I was like what the hell and the spring dude came by and told us the springs were cursed and I fell in the cursed spring of a drowned girl and my pop fell in the cursed spring of drowned Panda. Well many other people around here went there and is like that too so that's my story short" (thank god for the writer) Ranma explained.

"Well my story is totally different..." Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded.(no say you don't want to tell them your story!)

"Inuyasha and my story is that on my 15th birthday my cat was in my old shrine and I went to go get him but then this- this might sound crazy but a centipede like demon pulled me in the well and I went through the well 500 years onto the past.  
Then the demon wanted something called the Jewel of Four Souls' it has the power to grant any wish or gain great power... that jewel was inside my body. Then I went to a tree that I thought was by my house but I saw Inuyasha pinned to a tree by an arrow. Afterwards I found out that he's a half-demon and I was really surprised that I was in the feudal era. Then a crow demon took the Jewel which was torn from my body and Inuyasha who was freed by me... and I broke the Jewel accidently in a lot of pieces all over Japan. So Inuyasha and I search for the shards of the jewel with 3 other ppl or 4 if you would count Kirara... So that's our story" Kagome finished.

"Wow..." was everyone else said.

"Oh umm well Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun who would like to explain your story?" Tohru asked them.

"You can Honda-san" Yuki said.

"Yea" Kyo agreed.

"Oh well okay" she said blushing by seeing them smiling at her. "Well after the death of my mother, I was living by myself in a tent, when the Soma family took me in. Then soon I learned that the Soma Family lives with a curse upon some of the members in the family. They are possessed by a vengeful spirit of an animal from the Chinese Zodiac. So whenever they get weak or they get hugged by a person of the opposite sex, they change into their Zodiac animal. As you saw Kyo-kun is the cat, like in the story and Yuki-kun is the rat. And I've met the other's too." she finished explaining. (And the writer's pinky hurts a lot right now)

"Oh" was everyone else related.

"Hey you know what!" everyone looked at Kagome.  
"I just noticed that all the girls are normal and the guys have something wrong with them!" she said cheerfully. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yea Kagome was pretty slow when we knew her too" Akane said.

"Yea! Hey wait a minuet! And what is that suppose to mean?" T.T Kagome asked. Everyone laughed. Then Kagome smacked Inuyasha.

"Ow! What? Hey I didn't say anything!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know!" she spat at him. "I not talking to you any more.."

"No- but- I- you -she, aww come on!" Inuyasha whined.

"Sucks to be you man" Kyo told him while patting him on the back.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is going on in here?" Kasumi asked.

"Nothing!" they all yelled at once.

"Ok.. Well I came in to ask a favor.. I already have the stove running so I need some more ingredients for dinner will someone go pick them up for me?" she asked.

"Yea sure come on girls" Akane told them.

"Hey what are we suppose to do?" Ranma asked her.

"Bond" Akane said flatly.

"What?" they said.

"I don't know guy stuff" Kagome said.

"Fine" Ranma said defeated.

"Come back safe" Yuki told them.

"Are you sure you don't need anyone of us to come with you?" Kyo asked them but mostly to Tohru.

"We'll be fine your little Tohru will be fine you two" Kagome said winking at them. Then they both blushed. Then the girls left.

"Yea you guys worry about her too much" Ranma said to them.

"Hey you don't really care cause your already engaged to her" Kyo told him.

"Have you guys even kissed your girl yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"What!" the three other guys yelled.

"Have you?" Yuki asked Inuyasha.

"Yea" he said like it wasn't that special. "Well have you?"

"Well I did but on accident" Ranma said. "I was... sick that day"

"No why would I want to?" Kyo said flustered, then he looked at the ever so quiet Yuki. "He hasn't either!"

"Well, actually... I have" Yuki told them.

"What!"

"Really? Good for you" Inuyasha said. "Did she kiss you or did you kiss her?"

"I did" he said now completely ignoring Kyo. "Oh, did Kagome-san kiss you?"

"Yea" he said now blushing a little.

"YOU KISSED HER? WHAT THE HELL! WHEN!" Kyo screamed at Yuki.

"When we went to the summer home" he told him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"But-" then he remembered that she left to go look for everyone to return, then she came back with Yuki holding hands.(This is for the people who read the manga, I've read to vol. 11 so far... can't wait for #12 to come out!)

"Oh so you're the only one that's never kissed a girl before?" Ranma asked.

"Well... why the hell would you care?" Kyo yelled at him.

"Sorry don't get all mad at me..." Ranma conveyed.

"You don't have to get all jealous of Yuki" Inuyasha told him.

"I-I'm not... jealous.." Kyo said, but knowing that he was. "Hey... did you kiss her on the lips rat boy?"

"No I kissed her on her forehead. I wouldn't go that far as to kiss her on her lips... Honda-san is way to innocent for something like that" Yuki told him.

"Oh" was the simple answer Kyo gave him. Then Ranma came up behind him.

"Your not thinking on kissing Tohru are you?" he whispered.

"Why do you care?" he shot back again.

"Just wondering.." Ranma said a little afraid of Kyo.

"Geez your sister made us by a lot..." Kagome told Akane holding two bags of food.

"Yea she tends to do that a lot" Akane responded then just remembered something. "Omg I forgot my wallet!" She yelled.

"Oh really? Do you want me to go get it for you Akane-chan?" Tohru asked.

"No hey I'll go" Kagome said. "I run a lot faster any ways... no offence Tohru"

"Oh that would be great! Here, Tohru and I will carry your bags, but be careful it's already dark" she said while taking her stuff from her hands. Then Kagome scurried off to retrieve the wallet, but what she didn't know was that someone picked it up and was going to give it back.

"I know this is Akane's wallet I've seen her use it..." a guy with black hair and wearing a tiger patterned bandana. Then he heard Akane's voice and said she was going to get it so he ran back and waited by the corner. Today is the day I tell her my feelings for her!' he said to himself. Then he heard someone running towards him and he jumped in front of her. It was too dark to see but a light was sort of nearby and he could see that is was a female so immediately thought is was Akane.

"Akane! I, Ryoga like you... a lot! And I-I brought you your wallet!" he tried to say to her, but kinda yelled it.

"Oh, that's wonderful... but I'm not Akane... um, Ryoga" Kagome said stepping more into the light.

"Oh... uh, I'm really sorry I thought... wow I blew it..." he said a little embarrassed.

"It's okay... um so you have a crush on Akane?" Kagome asked him.

"Um well..." he said blushing.

"It's okay you can tell me! Hey since you went though all the trouble bringing the wallet I'll help you with your problem" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Really!" Ryoga said brightly.

"Yup, here umm is there some where we can meet after school and I'll help you okay?" she told him.

"You would really do that for me?" he asked and she nodded. "Well there's a park close by here... how about there?"

"Yea, sure! Oh and this will stay a secret, ok?" Kagome reassured.

"Yea... and I'll start to go to that high school you go to! Oh, what's your name by the way?" he questioned while giving her the wallet.

"Oh it's Kagome! Well I have to go now I'll see you at 4:30 then!" Kagome told him now walking away. Then Ryoga was left in the dark thinking about tomorrow. Wow this is great... and she's pretty cute too...' then he snapped back No wait I love Akane!'

"Welcome back. I'm sorry, but we already started eating..." Kasumi said answering the door.

"That's fine! Well I better go join them" Kagome said. Then she came into the room to see everyone by the table, but Inuyasha who was sitting to the side. Then Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome he then stood up and faced her.

"Hey what took you so long!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Geez someone's a little crabby" Kagome said back.

"Well I wouldn't be if you would of came back 10 minuets ago!" Inuyasha shouted at her. Now everyone was watching them while eating.

"Hey you don't have to yell me you know! I didn't do anything wrong so just bug off!" Kagome yelled back then sitting at the table fuming.

"Keh! I don't care anymore! Do what ever you want!" Inuyasha said and stormed upstairs.

"God, he is so impossible!" Kagome cried. Then everyone stared at each other for a second then started eating again.

This is the thanks I get after worrying about her!' Inuyasha thundered in his head. Then he just went straight to bed.

A/N: well that's the end of the chapter! hoped you liked it! If you didn't then don't read it god! lol jk! Well I know I just like put Ryoga in there all of a sudden but school is so boring to talk about so I had to put him in there! It's a lot more fun... for me at least. And vote on who Tohru ends up with! Oh and I'll make sure to put a real interesting day of school for Inuyasha, Kagome, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Akane, and Ranma in the next chapter. Muhahahahahahaha! And yes, I am still hyper! O. Well... um... REVIEW! And no FLAMES please!


	5. Misunderstandings

Hello again! School is in the way, can't get my story typed with all this homework! I am now giving u my story! No, don't take my story! Just read it! If u don't like it, well read a different story! That's not mine! Well I love your reviews I am sooo glad that I have not yet had a flame!...that does not mean u want to be evil and give me 1...then I will die... no not really, but still... well time 4 the story. Oh yea... the votes...

Y/T - 8

K/T - 10

K/T/Y - 4

Yuki/Tohru lovers I'm soooo sry... but I'll make him happy! I will find him a good match... We could always stick with what the comic book says... please don't hurt me! runs from Yukiru fans (actually I wanted a KTY story but... you guys are the readers... gotta give them what they want to read!) I'm soo sry! 1 more thing I said it was November in the 1st chapt, but actually it's February... in the story (why did I change it? Becuz I can! I'm also not going back and changing it and that's cuz I"m just to lazy) but it can still be cold on cool days! So boo-ya! 

Disclaimer: I OWN THIS STORY! but I don't own the characters... I wish, but jail looks uncomfortable... so I don't... If I could, I would! but I don't... pouts

Misunderstandings

"I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY NO MATTER WHAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo-kun we have to it's for our grade.." Tohru told him.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked.

"Stupid here, doesn't want to go to school because today's Valentines Day" Yuki told her.

"Who would want to? It's a stupid holiday anyway... you just get that chocolate crap from all the preppie girls..." Kyo told everyone. Then all the girls gasped, and Yuki had an I-don't-believe-he-just-said-that face, Inuyasha was trying to figure out what it was, and Ranma...

"Hey where's Ranma any way?" Kagome asked now ignoring Kyo.

"I have no Idea... I'll go check" Tohru told them. Then while everyone started to bicker on. Tohru went into Ranma's room. And saw him by his desk.

"Ranma-san?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm?" He said while looking over to see Tohru.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked this time.

"Well, I'm conducting a plan to get into the school without being spotted, but then again there are guys with us the probably can't be really skilled in martial arts like me (he doesn't know that they in fact are) soo... hmmm" he said not really talking to anyone in particular. Then he looked at a really confused Tohru.

"It'll all make sense later" he said smiling at her.

"Ok.." was her answer and they both went downstairs with everyone else. After getting Kyo out of the house because Kagome persuaded him by saying (while Tohru was talking to Ranma upstairs) "Do this for Tohru...or you'll make her cry". That got him to leave.

Then they got to school and Ranma and Akane looked like they was going to get attacked. Then soon Inuyasha had a very serious face on.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I sense many people around us" he responded.

"What do u mean?"

Then from out of no where about a 100 girl students came from behind the trees towards the four guys.

"Inuyasha-san! Yuki-san! Kyo-san! Ranma-san! Please take this chocolate as the token of our love!" they all yelled at once. Then all at once the boys fled. Kyo was annoyed, Yuki was flustered, and Ranma and Inuyasha was taking all the chocolate and was happy as a fairy. Why you ask? It's because the other guys them gave their chocolate, that's why.

"I don't want anymore chocolate god damn it!" Kyo yelled so everyone could hear him.

"Auuu comf on Ko! Dif tuff iv goo toe" (translation: awww come on Kyo! This stuff is good tho) Inuyasha said with mouth full of chocolate.  
"Wha?" Kyo looked confused, then shook it off, "I really don't care one way or another"

"You just wanna get chocolate from Tohru huh?" Inuyasha asked, finally swallowing the chocolate mass.

"What? No! I mean- I don't know!" Kyo yelled, "What? Do you wanna fight dog boy?"

"What did you just call me, kitty?"

"Kitty! That's it your going down!" then the two started to fight. (Good thing Inuyasha doesn't have his sword... that would've been ugly)

"Finally schools over!" Ranma cried.

"Yea... I think... I think... my brain turned into mush... " Inuyasha said rubbing his head. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, hey you guys I'm going out right after this so I'll have to see you guys later" Kagome told everyone. I have to get to Ryoga soon..' she thought.

"Where are u going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Around..."

"No tell me"

"It's none of your business" she said cheerfully and walked off leaving the fuming Inuyasha.

"Hey" Ranma said slyly behind Inuyasha.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha yelled from Ranma appearing out of no where.

"Do you wanna see where she's going?" Ranma whispered.

"Uh, why? Wait you don't intend to spy on her?"

"Tch, me no! Not at all!" Ranma said cheerfully. "But you are" he said flatly.

"What I don't want too!" Inuyasha said blushing.

"Fine I'll come with you" Ranma told him, like he was begging for him to go.

"Wait- no- I didn-" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Ok we'll go after we drop our stuff off at the house and get our spy gear on!" Ranma laughed. Inuyasha just sweat dropped. Yuki, Tohru and Kyo just stood there confused while Akane just mumbled how stupid Ranma was.

Kagome was walking toward the park searching for Ryoga. She finally spotted him sitting on a bench looking really nervous. Kagome giggled seeing how he was acting. He must really like Akane'

"Ryoga?" Kagome called out. He just turned and looked at her.

"Uh, hi" he responded.

"So are you ready for your lesson?" she asked.

"Yea..." he said blushing. Geez... I feel like an idiot' he thought.

"Ok, now pretend I'm Akane" she instructed him.

"Uh, how? Like what should I say?" he asked.

"Well, um, act like were on a date and stuff just say things that are on your mind, ok?"

"Oh, ok" he gulped. "So, uh, K-Akane... actually can I just call you Kagome I feel weird when I call you that"

"Yea, of course! I know just pretend we're dating, ok?"

"Inuyasha, do you see her?" Ranma asked Inuyasha.

"I can smell her... she's at the park" Inuyasha remarked. They then walked over to the park and saw her with Ryoga.

"Who the hell is that guy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The real question is why is she with Ryoga..." Ranma told him.

"You know him?"

"Know him? He's one of my enemies"

"But why is Kagome with him!" Inuyasha yelled yet again.

"I don't know. That's what we're here to find out... hey lets hide behind those bushes over there" Ranma told him as they crawled over there.

"Ok now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shhhhh just listen" Ranma whispered.

"So Kagome, um, it's a nice day huh?" Ryoga told her.

"Yea it's really nice" she told him. Awww he's all flustered, I wish Inuyasha could be more like this'

"So what have you been up to?" he said trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh nothing really... you?"

"Oh yea? Same here"

"Soooo" Kagome stated making him try to get to the point of her going there. "Why did you call me over Ryoga?"

"Kagome... since I first saw you I... I... l-loved you" he said to her. man if it's this hard to tell someone who not Akane, it's gonna be hard to actually tell the real Akane'

"Oh, Ryoga how sweet" she told him. "That's what I wanted to hear from you"

"I'm leaving now, I heard all I need to know" Inuyasha told Ranma as he sulked off.

"No, wait Inuyasha" Ranma chased after him.

"Really?" Ryoga said happily.

"Yea, that's the spirit you need to tell her" she told him smiling.

"You really think so?" he said to her eagerly.

"I know so!" she replied, then she glanced at her watch. "Oh, I'll have to get to Akane's house! I want to finish my homework before dinner! I guess I'll have to see you later Ryoga. Remember our lesson!" then she stood up and started to walk back.

"Ok, bye Kagome! He bid as she walked off. Akane has really good friends... Kagome maybe cute but the girl for me is Akane' he thought.

A/N: ok well that's the end the of the chapter. I wonder what's going to happen to Inuyasha and Kagome? OoOoO you'll just have to find out! Ok well just to clarify things these are the couples: Inuyasha/Kagome, Kyo/Tohru, Ranma/Akane, Yuki/you will find out later, Ryoga... OMG RYOGA! What do I do? Leave him loveless like me? No, that's too mean... looks up Oh, I know! uses puppy-dog eyes at you guys since you guys all love me, can you give me some suggestions on who he should be with? O.o please? Tee-hee. Lol. Well ok, see you guys next time on the next chapter of... Mix up!


End file.
